


Art: Coming Home

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art inspired by <a href="http://xanthestories.livejournal.com/11371.html">'<span class="u">Coming Home'</span></a>; a story about a journey - to find love, home & the other half of your soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125909) by [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe). 



> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive these images or use them to make icons, etc, thank you.
> 
> [](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/profile)[ **xanthe**](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/) has written a beautiful prequel to her gorgeous epic [' General & Dr Sheppard'](http://xanthestories.livejournal.com/5789.html). This new story is called ['](http://xanthestories.livejournal.com/11371.html)Coming Home' & here's a manip that I made for her as part of the title graphic.

  


 

_“Colonel John Sheppard knew, from the moment he first met Dr Rodney McKay, that the man would be trouble.”_  
Extract used with author's permission.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do remember to leave Xanthe a comment for this amazing & epic story.


End file.
